marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte (Earth-17315)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-17315 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Mexican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = Unknown | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Transigen research facility in Mexico City, Mexico | Creators = Scott Frank; James Mangold; Michael Green | First = | HistoryText = Charlotte was created along with April, Bobby, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Rictor, Stephen, Tamara, and Tomás by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez who was presumably killed by Donald Pierce, leader of the Reavers. When Laura made it to Eden, with her biological father, Logan, Charlotte helped nurse him back to health. Later that night Gideon prepares a serum for Logan and asked Rictor if the dosage is good, but Rictor says that the dosage was too much, and told Gideon to reduce it. Delilah prepared a wet towel for Logan and uses her Ice Breath on it to make it cooler. As she put it up to Logan's face, he unexpectedly grabbed her arm before letting go, causing a startled Delilah to back away. Two days later, while Logan, who fully healed, was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakened, he saw the mutant children present giggling, felt his beard, went to a mirror, and saw that some of the children trimmed it off, and told them that it was not funny. Logan noticed Rictor walking up the stairs, and asked how long he's been out, as the two mutants exited the room. The next day, Charlotte began her hike through the woods to cross the Canadian boarder, along with the other mutants so they could be safe. Unfortunately, Donald Pierce and the Reavers were in pursuit to stop them. Charlotte and the other kids, except Laura, were eventually captured by the Reavers and then confronted by Rice. However, Logan, who saw the Reavers following through the hideaway, then showed up to save her and the others. After Logan killed Rice by shooting him, the kids escaped and help defeat some of the Reavers, before Pierce released Logan's savage clone X-24 to kill Logan. When Pierce to tried to help X-24 in the fight, Joey used his telekinesis to subdue Pierce long enough for Charlotte to combine her powers with Bobby, Delilah, Charlotte, April, Jonah, and Mira to kill him. However, X-24 eventually lethally wounded Logan and nearly killed him, until Laura shot him in the head with an adamantium bullet Logan kept, killing X-24. Charlotte then sadly watched Logan dies from his wounds, then she and the other kids have a funeral for him. Charlotte and the other kids then continued with their hike to cross the border. | Personality = | Powers = Plant Manipulation Charlotte has the power to manipulate plant-life. She was able to cause Donald Pierce to become wrapped in grass and vines, pinning him to the ground and allowing the other X-23 Children to kill him. | Abilities = | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = Unknown | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Botanopathy